


With a Chance of Drum Rolls

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: and now the weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Chance of Drum Rolls

Today we've got rain, with a chance of timpani drum rolls.

I understand residents frequently mislabel these as 'thunder'; they are, in fact, timpani drum rolls.

Our local school orchestra recorded these for the council some years back and they've been so popular, we've continued to play them during rainstorms.

Now some of you may be saying 'but, there are more instruments in an orchestra than timpani!'

The simple answer to this, is that there was a miscommunication with the sound guys who recorded them at the time, so the timpani are on the loudest track.

If you listen very carefully, you can hear a backdrop of trombones, trumpets, and the occasional clarinet.

I find it soothing to listen to, maybe with a cup of something warm to drink. Only a council approved beverage of course

Actually, the trickiest thing is timing the broadcast accordingly. One of the interns is always turning it on too soon, so you're hearing the track well before the clouds roll in.

They are so _eager_ , some of them!

Um, in other news, we send our sympathies to the family of Terry. They were very dear. And eager.

However! Taking their place is a new intern!...strangely, also named Terry. Congratulations to the family of the _new_ Terry the intern!

I'm sure they will be as eager, if more cautious, than the last Terry.

And now, for tomorrow's weather.


End file.
